Till the end of time
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: Here is a one shot with Julius and Alice hope you like it Julius always liked Alice and Alice secretly likes him but she doesn't know why or if her feelings are true she also doesn't know how he feels until one night shes invited to a tea party with Vivaldi and secrets are revealed will Alice tell Julius she loves him?


~A Alice and Julius Story ~

Till the end

a one shot

**Heres a one shot with Julius and Alice hope you like it Julius always liked Alice and Alice secretly likes him but she doesnt know why or if her feelings are true she also doesnt know how he feels until one night shes invited to a tea party with Vivaldi and secrets are revealed will Alice tell julius she loves him? **

**Boris: so Alice gets a story with the clock maker huh i was wondering when he was going to spill his feelings**

**Julius : Shut up cat**

**Me : Awe Julius dont get mad you should be happy plus i can see your blushing **

**Alice * walks up to the two * Hi bree, hi boris , oh um hi julius * blushes ***

**me and boris * look at each other and smile* well we got to go haha* runs away **

**Julius and Alice : No wait! * ends up talking about what the story will be about **

**me and boris* watches them from near by and laughs* Alice has no idea boris hehe**

**Boris : laughs* Bree does not own heart no kuni no Alice or its characters **

Ever since she first got to wonderland Alice has been staying at the clock tower why she chose to stay there no body knows but Alice . One evening vivladi invited her to a tea party of course peter and Ace were there As well it was getting dark when Alice said " Im sorry Vivaldi but i must get back to the clock tower julius will worry about me" the queen and every one fell silent then Vivaldi spoke " Alice dear what is it about that clock maker that gets you all flusterd up ?"Alice blushed " I am not flustered its just hes the only sane man in this world." " Hahaha Alice all men arent as honest as you think and that clockmaker isnt even close to honest but i see the way he looks at you my dear and i can tell the last thing on his mind is good intentions you never seen him looking at you when you walk past him but we have when you were in town we saw him staring after you he tries to keep to himself but soon he will snap." Vivaldis words rang in her head Alice looked over at Ace knowing he that works close with Julius he looked at alice and smiled a devious smile."Aye its true Alice Julius does like you but dont tell him i told you that okay haha " Ace winked at Alice. She looked over at peter who just got silent " So Alice will you be staying here or with your clock maker tonight ? " It was Peter who asked and made everyone turn to him ." Im sorry everyone but im going to the clock tower". Alice then got up from her seat and pushed it in " Viviladi Thank you for inviting me it was wonderful and ill keep what you said in mind." Vivaldi smiled " No need to thank us Alice we love spending time with you " Alice smiled and went and gave Peter and Ace a hug. Ace whispered to alice when she hugged him " Everything the queen said is true Alice and have fun tonight good luck." Alice was shocked by Ace's words and headed towards the clock tower. When she got to Julius's office and walked inside he was at his desk working. No surprise there. He looked up at her and she looked at him they both blushed a little " Hello Alice how was the tea party?" Julius questioned now the time to get the truth Alice thought." Here let me get you some coffee then we will talk about that." Alice went and made some coffee while she put her plan into action she came out and handed him the cup ."hmm 90 points " Julius said looking at her " um 90 why 90 i was no where close to 90 the last time" Alice looked at the coffee " It was just good so how was your tea party?" he looked at alice curiously " Oh it was good we talked about some interesting topics and about you of course ." Alice smiled a small smile looking at him" oh what was discussed of me at a party that i was not invited to?" Alice gave a devious smile " Oh just how they think you may have feelings for me and that viviladi sees you stare after me if i walk by you in town or if were hanging out in town." I looked at him he was completly red in the face and nervous this must mean that viviladi and Ace were right . " Jjulius is it true you have feelings for me ?" Alice asked then noticed he was getting up and walking to her he grabbed her and pinned her against his desk he was standing over her and she looked up into his eyes then the unthinkable happend he crashed his lips into hers kissing her with deep passion then he broke the kiss " Yes Alice its true i like you but i kept it in i didnt think you liked me i thought you only liked me as a friend and i was afraid of being rejected ."Alice looked at him and smiled." Julius ive realized lately after staying here for so long that i too have come to like you but i liked you more than a friend i just never told you because you arent like the other men in this world who sexually harrass me all the time you act friendly towards me so i thought you didnt like me like that i was afraid of you rejecting me julius i guess after what Viviladi and Ace told me i guess it was true-" " Wait what did Ace tell you ?" i looked up at him and smiled blushing my whole face turning red." Oh just that viviladi was right and that you do like me and something about have fun tonight." Julius turned red " Damn it Ace im going to get him." I laughed then Julius picked me up and carried me to his bed ." Wait Julius what are you doing?" I asked shocked Julius just says "your sleeping with me tonight and thats a order". I blushed furiously as he carried me to the bed and layed me down he kissed me and i kissed him back we made love all night when i woke up i almost forgot what happend till i saw julius sitting there at his desk working he smiled at me and i smiled at him I got up and got dress then i went too him while he was working . I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him burrying my face in his neck." Alice your distracting me from my work again" he chuckled when he said again i knew he was talking about last night. " Oh ? you mean like this ?" he was still working on his clocks untill i went down and bit his neck lightly he continued to work so i tried something else i kissed his neck trailing up to his cheek thats when he pulled me in he was looking up at me i was behind him still and he pulled me in for a kiss he stood up and turned around facing me and i wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him . Thats when the door open both our faces turned red when we saw who it was " HAHAHA i knew it i knew you two would end up together haha" Ace came in laughing me and julius looked at each other" Um ill go get some coffee for you" i said glareing at Ace " Thank you Alice im just going to have a little talk with Ace about spilling other peoples secrets " he chuckled. when i went into the kitchen i heard them talking and laughing then i heard the door shut i figured Ace had work to do when i turned around to bring Julius his coffee and he was there right behind me. " Alice I love you so much do you love me? "I smiled " Yes i love you very much" he drank some of his coffee than kissed me manually feeding me some of it but that kiss grew deeper and hungerier he picked me up bridal style and layed me on the couch " I love you Julius " i said and i meant it i really did love him " And I love you Alice i always will till the end of time ".

**me and boris* comes out of hiding*well what you guys think ?**

**Julius and Alice :*glares at bree ***

**Ace : Hahaha i always knew you liked Alice julius **

**Julius : Shut up Ace and if i do its none of your concern**

**Alice :* blushes* I thought it was a great story actually bree * looks at julius **

**Julius * blushes as well and turns pale * yeah i guess it wasnt all bad**

**Ace: yeah julius you can Alice ill just have Bri i can listen to her heart instead * hugs bri **

**me : * tries to pull him off* ACE!** ** guys help me when i look up everyone is gone even Julius and Alice" fine you can listen to my heart but thats it **

**Ace : Yay**

**Well please review and tell me what you think i also have a facebook and youtube page check those out as well and ill be posting more stories too thank you for the support yall are awesome**

**facebook : Heart no kuni no Alice Role play **

**you tube : wonderouswonderworld**


End file.
